


A New Beginning

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deutsch/English, Drama, F/M, Tragedy, dark themes, dark/twisty, re-post from 2012
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Mit zitternden Fingern umschloss Elena das Geländer der Brücke, während sie stumm in das dunkle Wasser hinunter blickte.





	A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

_._

_Matt had been right._

She was indeed _stuck._

Mit zitternden Fingern umschloss Elena das Geländer der Brücke, während sie stumm in das dunkle Wasser hinunter blickte.

Stefans Wagen war schon vor einer Weile in der Dunkelheit verschwunden und alles was geblieben war, war die endlose Stille der Wälder und das sanfte Rauschen des Wassers zu ihren Füßen.

 _He should have killed me,_ dachte sie kraftlos während sie die Augen schloss und sich bemühte den widerlichen Geschmack von Stefans Blut in ihrem Mund zu verdrängen.

Der Zorn den sie empfunden hatte als sie aus dem Wagen gestiegen war, war nun gänzlich verblasst und stattdessen blanker Erschöpfung gewichen.

She was tired.

So  _fucking_  tired.

And Matt had been right.

_So damn right._

Seit dem Unfall war kaum ein Tag vergangen an dem sie sich nicht fragte, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre wenn sie gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern ertrunken wäre.

_Like she should have._

At least none of this supernatural shit would have happend then.

Starr umklammerten ihre Hände das kalte Metall des Brückengeländers, während sie ihren Blick auf dem Wasser unter sich ruhen ließ.

_What if…_

Vorsichtig, um einen besseren Blick auf die Wasseroberfläche erhaschen zu können, beugte sie sich ein Stück nach vorn.

_How long would it take to for her to die?_

_And would it hurt?_

Nachdenklich biss sie sich auf die Lippen.

Matt hatte Recht.

Sie hielt an etwas fest das schon lange nichts mehr mit ihrem Leben gemeinsam hatte.

All die Träume und Wünsche die sie vor den Unfall gehabt hatte, hatten längst nichts mehr mit dem Mädchen zu tun das sie heute war.

Und auch wenn es schwer zu akzeptieren war, sie konnte nicht mehr zurück und damit auch niemals das Leben leben das sie als 15jährige für sich geplant hatte.

Dafür hatte sie zuviel gesehen, zuviel erlebt und zu viele Menschen auf so grausame Art und Weise verloren.

Gedankenverloren ließ sie die Finger über ihre wunden Lippen gleiten, während sie an den gestrigen Abend und an Damons Kuss zurück dachte.

Es war das Mädchen von damals das ihr sagte das es falsch war was für ihn empfand, dass sie davon abhielt herauszufinden was sich seit dem Augenblick als sie sich zum ersten Mal gegenüber gestanden waren zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte.

Es war ihr altes ich das sie zwang blind an dem fest zu halten was sie einmal mit Stefan gehabt hatte.

But you know what?

Fuck it!

It was time to let go.

Ohne ihre Entscheidung noch einmal in Frage zu stellen, kletterte Elena über die Brüstung auf die andere Seite des Geländers und war mit einem Mal nur noch einen Fingerbreit von dem eiskalten Wasser unter sich entfernt.

Maybe Stefans blood wouldn´t be enough to save her life this time.

But maybe it wasn´t enough to bring her back as a Vampire either.

_Maybe she would just die, like she should have years ago._

Sie schloss flüchtig die Augen, als der Wind unvermittelte auffrischte und ihr langes Haar durch die Luft tanzen ließ.

_Like a silent goodbye._

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie sich schließlich in die Tiefe fallen ließ.

Because either way it would be something the old Elena wouldn't have wanted.

_._

_._


End file.
